the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Divisions
The First Regiment is made up of several sub-organizations that encompass the major role-playing themes found within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Whether your character is a rogue, knight, priest or wizard, we hope to provide a unique niche where you can have fun and fulfilling role-play in which your character's skills are utilized to their fullest. Please keep in mind the First Regiment is a combat-oriented military role-play guild and we do not offer civilian or non-combat roles. All roles are expected to be fully capable of fighting. The First Regiment's wide range of roles, divisions and ranks can be confusing and intimidating to new recruits. If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the guild's divisions or roles, our officers would be happy to help you. Military Roles If a character is a human, dwarf, gnome, or high elf, and seeks to enlist in the Royal Army, they are typically given one of the following military roles at the rank of recruit, based on their combat preference: * Armsman – if they are fit for direct melee combat. * Crossbowman – if they are fit for missile combat. * Scout – if they are fit for covert operations. * Mage – if they are fit for magical combat. * Tyro – if they are attuned to wield the Holy Light in combat. Primary Divisions The primary divisions of the First Regiment are outlined below. Any who are eligible to join these divisions may take on an associated role as their primary position in the First Regiment. The prestige orders of the First Regiment are organizations that characters may join as progression from their associated primary divisions. As mentioned above, some of these orders may require certain tasks or examinations before a character is invited into their ranks. Prestige roles are offered in these orders that grant improved equipment and status. Prestige orders will be listed below the primary divisions that they stem from. More information on each of these divisions, orders, and their associated roles can be found in each of the links below. If you have any questions or suggestions regarding this, contact the guildmaster with a Website Message or in-game! Stormwind Royal Infantry Sworn to the House of Wrynn, the stoic Royal Infantry serve as the first line of defense for the Kingdom of Stormwind. After suffering complete decimation during the First War, the Royal Army of Stormwind has rebounded and now stands as Azeroth's premier fighting force. Footmen, archers, handgunners and armsmen make up the bulk of the regiment's melee and missile troops. Held to strict standards of discipline and issued high quality equipment, the Stormwind Royal Infantry will win the day with loyalty, steel, and gunpowder. Stormwind Constabulary The Stormwind Constabulary is a branch of Stormwind’s military and men-at-arms purposed for enforcing the law within the kingdom’s borders. Stormwind has a dark underbelly of crime, smuggling, and rebel elements, all of which must be brought to justice in accordance to the laws of the realm. Their vigilance and dedication to justice is often all that stands between the subjects of the crown and chaotic anarchy that would fill the streets with the blood of the innocent. Royal College of Engineers The Royal College of Engineers is the institution within the Kingdom of Stormwind which has unquestionably been the driving force behind advancements in technology and warfare in the past decades. Responsible for the proliferation of blackpowder weaponry and the introduction of mechanized warfare, the college manufactures, distributes, and provides training for a wide range of technological wonders. The Bridgeport Gunnery School in Westridge is a local arm of the college. Westridge Ducal Guard The Westridge Ducal Guard is the division of elite soldiers of the First Regiment who have earned their place among its vanguard. First to fight and last to leave, its veteran infantrymen are outfitted with the best arms and armor that the Duchy of Westridge has to offer. Its members are given the distinctive honor and duty of defending the Grand Marshal and his family both in war and peace. Stormwind Reconnaissance Corps The scouts and foresters of the Stormwind Reconnaissance Corps work tirelessly to provide their superiors with a broader view of tactical information, whether by mapping routes through difficult terrain, scouting out enemy positions, or performing covert operations against enemy targets. In the decades that have passed since their kingdom was decimated during the orcish wars, the Stormwind Army has determined that its failure to detect the full extent of their enemy cost them the war. The Stormwind Reconnaissance Corps ensures that mistake will never be made again. Ranger Order of Mirwood The Ranger Order of Mirwood is known throughout the realm for skills in archery, reconnaissance, and tracking. Serving as the eyes and ears of their Duke and his officers, the rangers have a frightening ability to uncover what would be hidden or secret. Rangers are rumored to simply disappear and reappear at will as masters of stealth. Whatever the truth may be, one thing is certain – the rangers of Mirwood are always watching. Mage Circle of Sarceline The Mage Circle of Sarceline is the primary authority in matters arcane within the Duchy of Westridge. It supplies the duchy and its men-at-arms with powerful enchantments and wards while some of its mages take up magical arms on the field of battle as spellswords and battle magi. Doubling as a center for magical research, the circle has published countless papers on the nature of the arcane that have benefited mages across all of Azeroth. The circle is ultimately administered by the elder magi of the Wizard’s Sanctum in Stormwind City. Cabal of the Burning Sword The Cabal of the Burning Sword is a secretive order of mages amongst the Sarceline mage circle that have devoted themselves fully to mastering the art of arcane warfare utilizing draconic secrets gained from their past of dragon slaying. Donning arms and armor forged with ancient reagents and imbued with draconic enchantments and runework, cabalists are terrors of the battlefield. Diocese of Westridge Subject to the greater Diocese of Stormwind, the Diocese of Westridge is the Church of the Holy Light’s arm in the duchy of the same name. Its priory has a storied history in the realm of Stormwind and has provided healers and battle-clerics to the royal army for generations. Those interested in becoming harbingers of their faith may take on trials to become fully ordained priests of the clergy. Due to the significant influence and popularity of the Duke, the Diocese of Westridge enjoys relative autonomy from the politics of the kingdom's capital. Stormwind Medical Corps The Stormwind Medical Corps is the organization which handles the medical treatment and health of the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Each unit of the crown's forces has several if not dozens of trained medical personnel to treat wounds and perform preventative care for the many who serve under the king's banner. Those who wish to serve as agents of healing must undergo a certification process where they study anatomy, alchemy, and various healing techniques. Order of Saint Isaac So named for Saint Issac Degaullier, the Holy Order of Saint Isaac is a religious knightly order of paladins that strive to exemplify the values of the church while bringing swift retribution to the wicked and relief to the infirm. Aspirants of the order must take on several trials that test their resolve and adherence to the order’s values before they are recognized as Paladin Knights. Despite claiming homage to the Order of the Silver Hand, the Order of Saint Isaac is sworn to serve the Diocese of Westridge. Stormwind Inquisition Following the banishment of Sargeras, the rise of death cults and covens of witches in the wilds of Stormwind prompted the Church of the Holy Light to establish the Stormwind Inquisition to combat their threat to the realm. By the authority of the High Inquisitor, any agent of the crown may join this holy order to receive training and agency to combat supernatural entities, rogue wizards, and others deemed maleficar by the church. Brotherhood of the Horse The Brotherhood of the Horse is the official knighted order of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Its knights are staunchly loyal to the royal family and are some of the finest cavalrymen in Azeroth – seasoned warriors who ride armored destriers specifically bred for combat in the County of Eastvale. The Westridge Cavaliers are the regional chapter of the brotherhood that are equipped by the House of Montclair. These armored knights are, in essence, the best and brightest soldiers that are often dedicated to the Westridgean detachment of the Stormwind Royal Army; the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Category:Organizations Category:Divisions